Cuddlewhore
by xxBurningxx
Summary: There's a side to Soul that no one ever knew about, and Maka was the one to discover it. Fluff.


**Warning: There's quite a bit of fluffy stuff in here, but, what do you expect when the title is 'Cuddlewhore'? Lol, I hope you enjoy.**

**Rating: Uh, borderline K+...Perhaps T, but it really depends on how you see it. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cuddlewhore<strong>

**by. **xxBurningxx

* * *

><p>Maka and Soul don't exactly act in the way that you would expect from a long and steady-going couple. No, not at all. At least, not in public...Why should they? Soul says that it's not cool to express themselves like that out in the open, and Maka actually half agrees with him. From anyone else's perspective, nothing really changed about the Death Scythe and meister pair. They still argued over pointless things, he still called her names, she still gave him 'Maka-chops' and so forth.<p>

Nothing changed.

If only they had known the new side of Soul that only Maka had discovered.

She would have never guessed that her "cool" and lazy weapon had such a hidden side. And she found herself giggling to no end when he told her that she better not tell anyone because it would ruin his image. Perhaps, she figures, it makes up for his lack of emotions outside of their apartment. In fact, the more and more she thought about it, the more sure she was, that yes, it certainly made up for it, and she enjoyed every moment of it.

Because, who in their right minds, would have guessed that Soul Eater Evans, the cool guy, was actually quite the cuddlewhore when it came to his meister?

* * *

><p>Maka woke up in the safe protection of her partner's arms and smiled a little bit as she slowly began to wake up. She remembered the previous night, she had been studying to no end, and realized that the last thing she remembered was lying her cheek on the cool surface of her desk. Her smile widened when she realized what had happened. Soul must've moved her to her bed, deciding that he would join her as well.<p>

They were both on their sides, while Soul's arms were wrapped around her stomach, holding her close to him. His head was resting softly behind her's, his nose touching the back of her head. Maka turned her head slightly so that she could look up at him.

"Soul." She whispered, trying to get his attention. His grip on her tightened a little bit, not enough to hurt or cause discomfort, but it told her that he wasn't ready to get it, probably because it was a Sunday.

"Soul," She whispered again, and this time, as she gazed up at him, he cracked open one of his eyes. "It's..." She said, stopping and trying to adjust herself so she could lift her head up enough to see the small alarm clock on her nightstand. "Already 11:30. Let's get up."

"Mmmm..." was the only thing that Soul said in reply, indicating that he still planned on sleeping.

"Come on, let go of me..." Maka said, lazily prying at his arms, although she wasn't trying very hard at all, merely tugging at his wrists, and Soul knew this, so he simply burried his head in crook of her neck, kissing her softly.

"Okay, fine, you can stay here and sleep, but at least let me get up..." She mumbled, squirming a little so that she was facing him, her chest touching his.

"No." He said, pressing his forehead against hers. His eyes were closed.

"I'm serious Soul," Maka said, shutting her eyelids as well.

"No you're not..." He mumbled back to her, and because she was pretty sure that she wouldn't be escaping his grasp anytime soon, she relented and dozed back to sleep, her head resting against his chest, rising and falling along with the beat of his breath.

* * *

><p>All she was trying to do was make breakfast. Simple as that, and yet, it was incredibly hard when you had your weaponpartner/boyfriend nibbling at your ear. It was a Saturday morning, and Maka had gotten up early, when the sun was just rising. She had started making pancakes, and was just about to pour a couple onto their eletric griddle when she felt arms wrap around her from behind. She jumped a little, accidently making one pancake that was oversized, and little droplets splashing around it.

"Soul!" She exclaimed, "Could you avoid scaring me like that while I'm trying to cook?"

"What, it's not like I ruined it or anything..." He replied, looking at the griddle. "But isn't that one a little big?" Nodding towards the single pancake that was starting to bubble.

Maka sighed and shook her head, "Soul, that one's yours." Maka smiled a little, usually she would've gotten mad at him, but she just couldn't find it in herself to be angered, especially because of how close their bodies were. Soul rested his chin on her shoulder, and grunted in acknowlegement.

Maka continued making breakfast, but found herself hesitating many times, due to the fact that Soul had taken up leaving a trail of chaste kisses along her neck line.

"Soul..." She said, warningly. He stopped for a moment, and she felt him smirk against her skin. She sighed, flipping over another set of pancakes. After a few minutes, he began to nip at her right ear, and she shivered when she felt his breath exhale against her bare skin.

"Really, Soul, n-not right now..." But instead of stopping, he simply retreated back to kissing and nuzzling his face into her neck, only this time, on her left side. When Maka had flipped up the rest of the pancakes and onto a plate, she unplugged the electric griddle and pushed it to the side so that it could cool off. And as she was about to move to pick up the plate, she found herself being tugged away before her hands could even go near the plate.

"Soul! What're you doing?" She asked, as he pulled her away into the living room. He didn't say anything, simply turned her around and shoved her onto the couch. And then suddenly, before Maka knew what was happening, Soul was on top of her, their bodies touching.

"S-Soul!"

Needless to say, the plate of pancakes was forgotten, left on the counter, cold and untouched.

* * *

><p>They have an entire apartment to themselves, and yet, Maka is amazed by how little privacy they had sometimes.<p>

One time, Soul and Maka were sharing a rather _intimate_ moment, when their peace was abrubtly ruined. Soul had Maka pressed against a wall, his hands pinning her on either side, while her own were roaming his back. And in the middle of everything, that all too familar voice found them as their lips were locked. They heard the sound of their front door bursting open, as they both sort of knew what was coming.

"BEHOLD! YOU GOD HAS COME TO VISIT YOU! YOU SHOULD BE HONO-!"

Then that's when Black Star and Tsubaki had noticed Soul and Maka's position.

Maka was wearing an expression similar to that of a deer caught in headlights, while Soul simply huffed in irritation.

"AND THERE ARE THINGS THAT A GOD SHOULD NOT SEE!" Black Star yelled, and then continuing to run out the door.

"Hey, come back here you bastard!" Soul shouted, removing himself from in front of Maka.

"Sorry about that Maka, you too Soul..." Tsubaki said, waving as she followed her annoying meister out the apartment. Soul then plopped himself down on one of the couches and sighed.

"Guess our afternoon's ruined..." He said, a little disappointed.

Because Maka was also rather annoyed, she said, "Well then, I guess you'll have to kick his ass next time you see him..."

And then he beamed under the rare permission to teach the stupid ninja a lesson...

* * *

><p>Soul has not the slightest clue as to how she convinced him to watch this movie with her. Perhaps he had been fooled by her oh-so adorable pouting face. Or maybe because he just enjoyed spending time with her. Either way, here he was, about to be stuck watching the movie <em>'Breakfast at Tiffany's'<em>...

"And why do you wanna watch this?" Soul had asked her, wondering why she would be interested in a movie like that.

"Because I really enjoyed the book..." She replied simply.

"There's a book?" Soul said, in a tone that was both filled with mock shock and genuine curiousity.

She had rolled her eyes at him, like it should be obvious that, yes, there was a book.

Back to the present time, Soul was lying on the couch, waiting for his meister to get out of the shower so that they could start the movie. He had prepared all pre-film things that you're supposed to do while he was waiting, popping some popcorn, getting out two sodas for the both of them, and getting the disk out of the case and putting it in the DVD player. The screen now showed the title menu, the picture of the flashy woman who was apparently the main character sitting with a smile on her face.

When Maka came out, she was wearing one of Soul's t-shirts, which was a little large on her (but not too much) and some sweatpants. He grinned at her and patted his lap, indicating for her to sit down.

"Er, Soul, you should move your legs..." But all she got in response was him pulling her down on top of him. She yelped as he positioned her so that she was sitting in his lap, her legs slipping between his. He snaked one arm around her waist, while the other grabbed the remote.

Starting the movie, him and Maka sat there content. Soul lost interest about a quarter way through, so instead, he busied himself with smelling Maka's damp and fresh hair, while Maka focused on the screen intently...All Soul remembered was dozing off as he became intoxicated by Maka's scent.

And later that night, around 3 in the morning, Blair walked in, suprised to see the television screen emitting light in the dark apartment. She walked into the living room, and smiled at the scene before her. The TV was on a title screen for some movie, and Maka was curled up in Soul's lap, her head in the crook of his neck. His head was resting on top of hers, while his arms were wrapped around her small body.

For once, Blair wasn't thinking of anything perverted, instead, she simply went into Maka's room and picked up a blanket, returning to the couple to wrap it around both of them. They would be thankful one day, when they realized that Blair had an incredibly sweet and kind soul buried beneath the slutty one that they all commonly knew. Blair smiled again, and quietly returned to her cat form, walking into Soul's room and jumping up onto his bed. Continuing to curl up, she fell asleep, content with herself.

* * *

><p>Over time, Soul and Maka began acting a little more like a couple in public. Key word: little. Small gestures that no one never really noticed, and if they did, they didn't view it as romantic.<p>

Tsubaki had already noticed the close proximity of the two when they walked, how their arms and shoulders would always brush, and how their hands constantly touched but never actually fell into the grasp of the other's. She discreetly acknowleged how the two would "give" eachother food, when really they were sharing one single luch. But Tsubaki was Tsubaki. Calm, mellow, observative. And that's one of the reasons why no one else noticed the change from before they were a couple.

And everytime Tsubaki noticed one of these small gestures, she mentally smiled to herself.

* * *

><p>Maka was walking to her locker after the final bell had rung to find a figure leaning against the locker besides hers. Curious, she continued to her locker casually, pretending not to notice the man standing next to her. As she began to put in the combination, a semi-deep voice interrupts her.<p>

"Hey there..."

Maka jumped a little bit, looking over, she saw that the mysterious man had adressed her. Giving a fake friendly smile, she said, "Oh, hi."

The man, she realized was another student that she had seen a couple of times while crossing the long stairways in Shibusen. He had well groomed hair, black, sleek and shiny. His eyes were a hazel color, while he had a sharp jaw line. The man smirked a bit, and Maka saw a line of perfect white teeth, suddenly found herself a bit disgusted. After being so used to the sharp teeth of her partner, teeth as perfet as his seemed abnormal to her.

"Th' name's Jak." He said to her, nodding slightly to her.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Jak...My name's Maka. 3-star meister." She said, trying her best not to show her disaproval of this guy who's name was apparently Jak.

He reminder of some kind of guy that you would find from the movie, Grease.

"Ah, 'kay, I'ma 1-star, but that doesn' really matter..." He said, still leaning against the locker.

"Uh, okay." Maka said, not really sure where the conversation was going. She grabbed what she needed and closed the door to her locker, looked back at Jak. And then he suddenly reached into his pocket, pulling out a small sheet of paper, as if he had already planned everything.

Shoving it into her hands, he said, "I'll give ya my number, and then you're gonna call me later tonight, 'kay?"

"Actually, no I-" Maka started, but then was cut off as she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder from behind.

"Hey Maka, what're you doing, talking to this guy who just wants to get in your pants?" Came the unmistakable voice of her boyfriend.

Smiling, she said, "Oh hey Soul, this guy's name is Jak..." She could tell by the way that he had asked the question that he must've heard the conversation.

Leaning over and giving her a kiss on the cheek, he said, "Oh, okay, and what does this 'Jak' want with _my_ little meister?"

Jak just stood there, his eyes widened is shock. Just who was this white haired freak? There was no way that he was this hottie's weapon!

Maka found it so amusing and sweet at the same time when he would get protective of her. He would show it in his own "cool" sort of way. Grinning, playing along with it, she said, "I dunno Soul, maybe you should ask him..."

"Nah, I don't have time for people who aren't cool." Soul said, waving it off. He tugged on Maka's shoulder, telling her to come with him. Both of them turned around and began walking away, Soul's arm still wrapped around her shoulder, Maka glanced around and said with a smile.

"Nice meeting you, Jak!"

By the time that the scene had ended, the hallway was emptied of people, except for her, Soul, and Jak. At the end of the hallway, Soul glanced back, seeing that Jak was still standing there staring, for good measure, he pulled Maka into a kiss. After parting, Maka giggled, looking back as well, seeing the even more shocked expression that Jak had.

Smirking, Soul just said, "Come one Maka, lets go home."

* * *

><p>Soul buried his nose into the crown of Maka's head, inhaling her scent.<p>

They were both lying the in grass outside, stars glittering above them. Maka was curled up in the crook of Soul's arm, her head resting on his chest, while Soul had his arm wrapped around her. She wasn't even really sure as to how they ended up out there, but there they were, enjoying each other's presence.

"Soul, what do you think's going to happen? About the Kishin Azura, I mean." She said quietly, sighing and looking at sky above them.

"I don't know, Maka." He said, and although his answer wasn't exactly reassuring, she was comforted by the honesty in his voice. He truly wasn't sure.

"Do you think that It'll become a full out war, Shibusen against all the Kishin?"

"Again, I don't know, but I pray to whatever gods up there that it doesn't lead to that." He said, giving her a slight squeeze around her shoulder.

"It'll be okay. I'll protect you, no matter what." He continued in a soothing voice, and suddenly, for a moment, it seemed as if all of her worries were swept away, that she had nothing to worry about, as if only him saying it was okay would make it true.

"Mmmm, Soul, aren't the stars beautiful?" She mumbled, gazing up again.

"They sure are Maka...They sure are..."

And after that, no more words were spoken, as they drifted off to sleep, letting every concerning worry, slip away into the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, this didn't exactly turn out how I wanted it to...I was going to make it 100% devoted to a fluffy cuddlewhore Soul, but I couldn't think of enough scenarios and so I sorta just went with the flow. Oh well, I hope that you liked it. I feel that my style changed about half-way through, because I did this at two different times, writing the first half yesterday, the rest today...I dunno. **

**I'm on my stepdad's crappy laptop, which doesn't have spellcheck, so this isn't edited. Or revised. If you see any grammar or spelling mistakes, please point it out so that I can change it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any characters. I also don't own any other references to other series. Man, do you really think I own this stuff?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xxBurningxx**


End file.
